Tegami Bachi: Parallel
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Everyone knows of Lag's journey across Amberground… Everyone knows of his Amberground. But what about a different, parallel, Amberground? In this Parallel world, the Day of the Flicker happened on a different day. Rated for cussing. OCs will be replacing Lag, Zazie, and Connor. Niche and Steak still exists.
1. Prologue

**My first Tegami Bachi story!**

 **No flaming! :D**

* * *

Everyone knows of Lag's journey across Amberground…

Everyone knows of _his_ Amberground.

But what about a different, parallel, Amberground?

In this Parallel world, the Day of the Flicker happened on a different day.

The Day of the Flicker happened on the 239th day of the year, fifteen -nearly sixteen- years ago.

That day, a girl with a piece of Spirit Amber, colored a light gray, inserted into her forearm, was born.

Her parents, after her birth, were killed by Gaichuu, leaving her in the care of one Anne Seeing. Nearly a year after, Anne ended up taking care of another kid; a young newborn male who had also lost his parents to the same fate as the girl's.

These two were raised together, and became as close as siblings.

Their lives were alright; they were more 'alert' than other kids would be at their age, but that was fine. Anne was proud of them, until she was taken.

The house was burned down, and the two were prepped to be delivered to their 'Aunt' Sabrina Mary.

After that day, everything changed for them. After they were chained to a post to await delivery, their world views changed as the artificial sun, for an instant, shined brightly on Yodaka.

It was almost like they were different people entirely, with the knowledge of people in their mid-teens.

And then…

They met _him_.

A Letter Bee; Gauche Suede.


	2. The Letters and Gauche Suede

**I hope I characterized you right, G! :D**

 **I know you dislike dogs... So while I love Roda, she's a dog, sooo XD**

* * *

 _There is a star in the night sky, which never sees the dawn_

 _The land of Amberground_

 _In that region, not touched by the light of the man-made sun which illuminates the capital_

 _In that dark, dangerous region, people travelling on national business_

 _Are entrusted by the people to carry their 'Hearts'._

 _Their job is to deliver._

 _To deliver…_

 _Letters_

 _Within all things_

 _What takes precedence is the 'heart'_

 _All things are masters of their 'heart'_

 _And their heart makes them who they are_

"Coza Bell… 3211...Without a doubt, it's definitely around here… Let's see… However… It's the first time I've heard of an established post office so far out here, on the edge of town… Even so… Here the whole place has been completely destroyed. It looks like there was a huge fire. Doesn't it, Roda?"

"Woof!"

"Roda?"

His Dingo, the dog called Roda, began to bark. And bark. And bark even more. Gauche Suede began to walk to where his dingo was leading him to.

"It was over there, huh… Thanks Roda!"

He walked over, looking at the mail post, "What a strange post sign… Wasn't it affected by the fire? Let's see… any letters or packages-"

It was then Roda alerted him of two children, chained to the post. One was female, with tan skin and dark hair. She wore goggles on top of her head, and her hair was boyishly short. The other was male, and looked to be a year younger than the girl. He had blonde hair, and wore glasses that obscured his eyes. Both wore baggy, ragged clothing; long-sleeved shirts, long pants, worn-out shoes… Though the boy wore a green scarf. Both had slips of paper on their biceps that showed that they were not to be treated as people…

But as letters.

"These children… Are the letters…"

* * *

"Who are you?!" the girl shot up. Gauche had been fixing the soup he always got, while speaking with the boy, G, about what was going on. Despite the boy being no older than at least six or seven, he seemed to be extremely smart, though a bit hateful towards Roda; the only explanation was that she was a dog.

However, upon the girl's outburst, Gauche began to freak, yelling out his name, age, what he was doing, and all about the soup he was trying to open; he even introduced her to Roda. He then asked for her name, as G had stopped him from looking closer at the Delivery Form to discover her name. He learned that the girl's name was Darky, but if calling her that seemed weird, to call her Ryu.

Gauche found it odd that this girl's name was basically a way of turning 'Dark' into a proper name, but he didn't inquire.

The boy, G, then asked about the Delivery Forms, so he explained. He even explained to the two about Letter Bees, though the girl seemed to be well versed. Both seemed angry that he was now speaking to them as if they were objects -he had to dodge a few punches to his gut from Darky and ignore glares and dodge punches from G.

Once he had their support in taking them to their destination, he swiftly picked up G in one arm, and allowed Darky to ride on his shoulders. He also finally got to take a look at the Delivery Form; Yodaka District: Southern Region. 624137-22, 109, Cambel Litus, to one Sabrina Mary. Both recognised the name as their 'aunt' who used to live near them. He was surprised to see them taking the fact that their caretaker, Anne Seeing, had been the one to label them as letters in stride.

 _The country Amberground, surrounded on all four sides by ocean, is divided into three areas by a class system.  
The capital 'Akatsuki', directly under where the man-made sun shines, is the home of the highest class; the Upper class, the city of certain 'Chosen Humans'. _

_The second area is home of the Middle Class; Yuusari._

 _Lastly, the third area, "Yodaka', is home to the lowest class, who live in poverty._

 _The three areas are divided by rivers that flow into the sea…_

 _Only those with a Government-issued crossing permit are allowed to cross the bridge._

 _A small man-made sun exists for the purpose of illuminating the area of the capital._

 _Outside the country, the world is enveloped in thick darkness._

Gauche and Roda walked along to Cambel Litus, answering every question, eventually letting them down after a few requests. He explained to them how long it would take to get from Coza Bel to Cambel Litus, and the route they had to take.

Ten days, they have to go through the mountains. He then explained about Gaichuu; Giant Mechanical Insects that are after 'Heart' to devour.

He was about to explain more, when G alerted him to a Gaichuu. He quickly shielded both children and took them out of the way of incoming attacks from the Gaichuu.

Roda then distracted the Gaichuu as he quickly explained about Shindan and Shindanjuu. He then asked both to be quiet, so he could concentrate.

He quickly defeated the Gaichuu.

* * *

Later, Darky would be trying to tell him that she heard the Gaichuu crying, though he kept on telling them both to eat the soup. G kept on complaining that it tasted gross, while Darky ate it with no complaints.

He got a bit angry with G, but said anger ceased when Darky pointed to Roda, who also felt that the soup was disgusting.

He fully explained about his Shindanjuu and Shindan after that, and even explained to them about Spirit Amber, or at least, what he knew.

G and Darky then tag-teamed ate his apples, though Darky gave a piece to Roda.

But what Darky said after feeding his Dingo surprised him.

"If you fire too many… Gauche Suede would cease to exist, right? You'd only have an empty shell."

How… did she know that?

Soon after answering affirmative and answering more questions, he told them that they should turn in for the night.

But… Darky had gotten ahold of his Shindanjuu, and said gun was beginning to charge up.

He saw her memories via the Shindan, though not before Roda accidentaly gave him a scar on his cheek in her haste to get the Shindanjuu away from the seven-year-old girl. He saw Anne Seeing being taken away, and her attempts to protect both Anne and G, her little brother.

 _I see… These are fragments… of Darky's heart… Her caretaker… I see._

When he heard Roda's bark, he barely realized he had been crying, and that Darky was unconscious, G attempting to awaken her. He quickly, and lightly, pushed G out of the way and used a shindan to restore the girl's heart, before moving them all to a safer place.

They all had to rest.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **I love writing in Gauche's POV. It was verreh fun :D**


	3. I won't let anyone be harmed! Akabari!

**I lied to chu, Geh D:**

 **You'll get your dingo next chapter... And sorry for the lack of you, there was just a LOT of Gauche and Lag moments in this part of chapter one...**

 **I'm not even done with the chapter! DX I'm on page 97 out of 122!**

* * *

"Gauche-san… G…?" Darky spoke, her eyelids slowly opening.

"Yes…" She heard Gauche speak, before he was cut off by G.

"Don't move, Darky." spoke her little brother, "It's apparently safe here. Rest for a bit longer. You need to sleep more."

"What happened?" Darky asked. She didn't bother trying to sit up, knowing G would likely force her back down.

"Though I don't understand the reason… The power of the Spirit Amber increased and the Shindanjuu fired on its own. It's said that there are still undiscovered Spirit Amber in Amberground. It's possible that the gun reacted to a pulse from a vein of Spirit Amber in the earth. Anyway, G is right. Rest some more-"

It was then he noticed something. Well _heard_ something. The seven-year-old girl he was talking to was laughing at him.

"You fired a Recover Shindan at me, right? I should be fine." Darky told him, "Though you're not good at it, like your friend Miss Aria Link is, right?"

"..." Gauche went silent, slightly embarrassed, though also creeped out by the seven-year old, and slightly curious. "Sleep now, both of you. We'll continue after you wake up."

With that, both children began to go to sleep. Gauche smiled, looking at the girl who had fired his shindanjuu.

"Good Night. You used up too much 'heart'." he muttered. The girl promptly flipped him the bird, of which surprised him, as he didn't think children her age knew of that gesture.

 _Her caretaker, huh… She must miss her. I guess she effected Darky's heart… She was worrying about her and wanting to see her again._ He took out a picture, _Sylvette…_

"Kuuu…." he heard Roda whine. He went to stand.

"Thanks, Roda. I'm okay. Now then…" He stood fully, "Since we sent out Heart like a fireworks display… Hundreds of Gaichuu have probably gathered. I'll be working overtime… But it can't be helped. Since… It's my job." He readied his Shindanjuu.

* * *

When G and Darky awoke, they saw Gauche slouched over, unconscious -or sleeping- against a rock wall.

"...! Gauche-san!" Darky shot up, only to get a headache from moving too fast and waking up too fast, "Owwww…"

"Careful, Darky." G spoke to her. Darky nodded, before looking closer at Gauche.

He looked to be banged up, as if he was in a large battle. Her eyes widened.

"This is my fault…" Darky spoke, a hand where her heart is, "Gauche-san had to fight a horde of Gaichuu because of me…"

* * *

"You'll… You'll become Head Bee, Gauche-san." Darky suddenly spoke as they walked, "Everyone believes you can do it in Yuusari Central. Besides," Darky grinned darkly, as if she knew something Gauche didn't, "The Bad Guys succeed."

Reverse

The journey continued, going through days and nights. They even ended up catching food!

Well… _Roda_ ended up catching it.

* * *

"Darky. G. It got really chilly today. I don't deal well in the cold, so… Would you sleep next to us tonight?" Gauche asked one day as they were getting ready to sleep, while petting Roda.

"Sure, Gauche-san." Darky nodded, while G simply continued his trek to his normal sleeping place.

Very far away from Gauche, while still being in the safe space.

Well, that was until Darky grabbed him and forced him on the side farthest to Roda, while Darky herself settled in between Roda and Gauche.

* * *

"The stars are so much brighter than I thought they'd be!" Darky found herself exclaiming in awe.

"Deliveries don't get any better than this, Darky!" Gauche exclaimed, "If we go quickly, we might even reach Cambel sometime tomorrow."

"What…?" Darky asked, disappointed. G was already asleep, while neither Gauche nor Darky felt sleepy.

"Tomorrow?" she pouted.

"Yes!" Gauche nodded, "Darky, have you ever written anyone a letter?"

"Not really. I've never actually written a letter to anyone." Darky replied, looking down and pulling her blanket closer.

"Please try to write one someday. Even if it's a single word… It'll be meaningful to _someone_ out there. Even one word, Darky." Gauche spoke.

"Only a single word?" Darky questioned. Gauche nodded.

"For people living apart from each other… Letters are like the 'Heart' of the people who write them."  
They then both heard Roda bark.

"...!"

"It's the fluff from the tips of blooming flowers of the white sands of Jose."

"The mountain road is going to end soon, right?" Darky looked back, where the manmade sun was.

"The light… It's so far away." she exclaimed, "I'll miss Miss Seeing… But I want to wish you luck in the Capital. My job is to protect G. Your job is to go to the Capital. My job is to somehow convince G to become a Letter Bee…"

"Is becoming a Letter Bee your dream?" Gauche found himself asking, despite himself. This girl, despite being a letter, was easy to talk to.

"Kinda. I want to be like you, Gauche. Someone who can protect! Though G will probably never let me go at it alone… But I don't think he wants to be a Letter Bee."

Gauche ruffled her short hair, "Let's get some rest. Our aim tomorrow is Cambel! Please rest your heart and body, Darky." The girl nodded, and laid down, petting Roda a little before heading to sleep.

* * *

Darky twirled the Shindanjuu she stole in her hand, having left Gauche's Spirit Amber with him. She lifted up her sleeve, trailing her free fingers along the spirit amber in the inside of her forearm. It had been gray when _she_ was born, but now the amber itself was white. Roda was behind her; Darky had personally asked Roda to come along.

"The Gaichuu is around here… I know it! Gauche risked his ass for me an' G, even though that's just his job. I want to help hi-" she gasped as she fell into a pit, barely hanging onto the solid edge, only to slip and go about halfway before stopping.

It was then… the Gaichuu appeared. She narrowed her eyes, fiddling with Nocturne.

The Gaichuu attacked suddenly, leaving no time for her to figure out the inner workings.

Someone blocked the attack, and she saw blood, and a Letter Bee uniform…

"R-Roda… Gauche-san…Little Brother" she gasped out, eyes wide. This time…

This time…

B-Blood…

Gauche was holding onto her tightly, seemingly ignoring his injury. He told her to be careful, and explained to her about the Bucker Gaichuu that had attacked.

He told her to get the gun, but she didn't.

"No time! No time!" she shrieked, switching the hand the gun was in and pulling down her sleeve with her teeth, showing off her spirit amber once again, "Lemme go, Gauche!" she squirmed violently, making him let go of her. She tossed him his gun, and fell towards the Gaichuu.

"You want my heart, right? Then come at me!" she yelled, her spirit amber turning red. The Gaichuu shot its spear at her, "Yeah! Good stupid-ass bug bitch! AKABARI!" A red Shindan came from her palm, her Spirit Amber resonating with Gauche's, "I won't let you hurt anyone! And I won't let Gauche risk his life…

For someone like me! Taste my will!"

The shindan hit right in the gap, destroying the Gaichuu.

" _Darky… You aren't a freak because you have that amber in your arm." Anne Seeing spoke, "That amber… keeps you alive. And with it… You can protect your brother… And I can be your caretaker._

 _So you both can live."_

* * *

 **Sooo...**

 **Darky the Seven-year-old can cuss like a boss! :D**

 **Review please X3**


	4. Goodbye and Hello to Old and New!

_**Far away…**_

 _ **I can hear the bell ringing…**_

 _ **Sylvette's hand is always so cool… It calms me.**_

 _Ding…_

 _Dong…_

 _Ding…_

 _Dong…_

 _Ding…_

Gauche awoke, feeling a hand over his own, and his other arm around his bag.  
Gauche shot up a bit, "Sylvette?!" he then looked at the person who was holding his hand and sleeping at his bedside.

It was a seven year old girl, but not Sylvette.

Darky. He mildly wondered where he was, and where G was.

"Looks like you've finally woken up."  
"Where am I…?"

"The port town of Cambel."

"Cambel Litus?! That means…"

"Hmph. It's because of Darky and G that you-"

"UM! Are you… Sabrina Mary-san?"

"Yeah."

"Mary-san… if you don't mind…" Gauche could barely see Darky wake up, "First, would you put your seal on this… or sign it and give it back to me?" he held up a piece of paper.

* * *

Swiftly, Gauche was thrown out, being yelled at by Sabrina Mary. Darky tried to stop Mary, but the woman simply continued to yell at him and Roda, before tossing back the slip of paper, fully signed.

He soon found himself near the bell after a very unwelcome welcome from the people of the town.

"Pirates from overseas come here a lot. Illegally. We can give a lot of warnings cause of it, though." Darky walked up, surprisingly with G. The boy seemed to really hate him, it seemed, "It's food and water. Mary asked us to give you it."

"Darky! G!" Gauche smiled, "Thank you," he took the bag of food and water from Darky, "...I didn't think I'd be able to see you two again."

"Miss Mary… is a good person," Darky spoke, "It's just that… she doesn't understand how difficult your job is…" Darky gripped the fabric of her pants.

"Thank you… That person," Gauche paused, "I'm sure that Mary-san will look after my friends." he saw G smile from behind Darky, while the girl seemed surprised.

"Friends?" she questioned, "Already?"

Gauche gave both children a hug, "The delivery's completed, G, Darky. You both were very brave. You survived a lot of hardship… Together we helped each other and completed a perilous journey. You two aren't letters anymore… G, you have grown into a man. And Darky… you have grown into a woman." he paused, "One that could PROBABLY kill me."

Darky and G laughed at that.

"So we're… friends?" Darky asked.

"Yeah." Gauche nodded. Darky broke from the hug,

"Roda too!" she hugged the dog gently, "We're all nakama!"

She then glomped Gauche, which forced G into him, causing all three of them to hug it out again.

* * *

"Be a good girl, Roda." Darky said, hugging the white dog with purple eyes, "Gauche… This spirit amber I have in my arm… Only those I trust with my life know of it." she looked at the Letter Bee, who smiled at her.

"G, make sure you protect your sister. Spirit Amber is very valuable, so she might become a target. When I get to Akatsuki, I'll try to find out about Anne Seeing. I might be able to dig up some clues about her. I've mapped out this route, so I'm sure another Letter bee will come along, baring another person's important letter. Goodbye…

Darky Raiden. G Raiden." Gauche began to walk away with Roda.

Darky and G waved.

"Goodbye, Gauche!" the seven-year-old yelled out, a sad smile on her face. Once Gauche was out of sight, Darky created a serious face, and stalked back into the town.

 _That's the last time we'll ever see Gauche Suede. Next time… He'll be Noir._

* * *

 **Two years later…**

The siblings' life in Cambel Litus had been pretty good so far. G had made friends with most of the stray cats -so far he had at least six or seven cats-

Erza, Happy, Pantherlily, Natsu, Laxus, Wendy, and Carla. He _always_ made sure to feed them, sometimes dragging Darky out to help him.

It was G's eighth birthday, when he'd be the same age as Darky for two months or so. Darky had been out of the house since before he even woke up, and she hasn't returned in awhile.

Darky was wandering the streets, keeping a close eye out for-

Aha! She smiled and sneakily went towards a kitten that was obviously a baby black panther. She scooped up the panther kitten and glanced around, before smiling and checking genitals.

Yes… This panther, in another life, would've grown to be known as Wasiolka.

In this life…

In this world…

This panther would be her brother's trusted partner. She petted the little panther, and began to walk back to Miss Mary's.

When she saw her brother, she called out three words, "Happy Birthday Otouto!"

G's head shot up from petting one of his other cats, only to see his birthday present. He smiled, and Darky walked over, giving him the panther kitten. He huggled her, still smiling. He thanked Darky, who simply smiled.

He named the panther Ultear.

* * *

 **Three years later**

"Won't you be lonely, Mary-san? Those two… are like your own children."

"I won't. It's been Darky's dream to go to Yuusari and become a Letter Bee, and G won't let Darky put herself in danger without him there to help.

No one can stop… The overflowing feelings of young people…" Mary looked out with her binoculars.

"I'm getting closer and closer… Miss Anne Seeing… G… Gauche…

I'll definitely become a Letter Bee! Because I'm following the light!"

* * *

The letter bee approached G and Darky…

He had glasses, and was heavily familiar to them, though not to the others of the village, who were used to a different Letter Bee.

The fox was new to them, though.

"Flash?!"

* * *

 **And done! Two chapters in one day :D Whoo! :D**


	5. Niche, Darky's Dingo!

"So you became a Bee 'cause of the adventure?" Darky asked as she messed with her black scarf. It was a bit shorter than G's, reaching to just beyond her long-for-Darky dark brown hair, while G's reached to his knees.

"Pretty much." Flash nodded, "Oh, and this is Scarlet. She's my dingo."

"This is Ultear." G hugged his black panther, "She'll be my dingo.

"Do you have a dingo, Darky?" Flash asked.

"No… But I'm about to have one. I have someone in mind… And we're about to meet 'er at the train station. You guys can go on without me!"

They had arrived at where the train was, so Darky jumped from the cart, did this real cool flip, and skipped off to the train station, leaving G and Flash to pay the bill for the rental cart.

* * *

"Where art thou Niche-chan~" Darky hummed as she skipped through the train station, soon coming across a broken statue. She smiled, looking into the little niche, seeing her soon-to-be dingo.

"Don't be scared. May I see that paper, please?" she gestured to the delivery slip on Niche's arm. Niche lifted her arm up, "Yeah! That!"

She read Rabusamu Wandaun. _Time to kidnap Steak!_

She patted her pant pocket, glad that she had pickpocketed Flash for her temporary crossing permit.

… And most of his money.

"I'm going to take you to the circus place, and we're gonna kidnap a creature and set free others… And destroy a tent belonging to animal abusers, kay, Niche?"

"Niche…?"

"It's what I'm going to call you!" Darky smiled.

"I don't like it!" Niche made a face.

"Just add it to your name list." Darky said.

* * *

They had made it to a river, Darky only having to show off her Shindanjuu Katana she had surprisingly made herself once, Niche helping her defeat what had attacked them.

Darky was sitting at the river, cleaning Niche up.

"You know, you look really pretty when you're all cleaned up," Darky was saying, "But you need some underpants. They'll make you look better."

"Darky wants me to wear pants?" Niche asked. Darky nodded, reaching into her bag to get out a clean, new pair of boy's underpants.

She had been prepared for this.

"Darky Raiden. You are the first person to ever make me wear pants." Niche said, jumping into the underpants, "And I shall use that name you gave me."

Darky smiled, but then Niche noticed Darky's only wound from their battle earlier.

"It's blood!" Niche exclaimed.

"Yeah… Just a flesh wound." Darky said, licking the blood off her small wound on her arm.

"Do you lick it when you get hurt too?" Niche questioned. Darky nodded, and Niche smiled.

"Call me Niche, Darky. Let us go to that circus, and do your plan."

"Right! Let's hurry!" Darky teared off the delivery slip on Niche's glove.

* * *

They soon made it to the tent, hiding from the people.

"On my signal, Niche." Darky spoke, holding up a hand. Niche nodded. Darky closed her eyes.

 _When you're training beasts… You've got to start by showing them what it's like… To fear for their lives!_

"Niche, now!" Niche pounced up to the tent, attacking it with her golden swords.

"This. Is. What. You. Get. When. You. Do. Something. Darky. Doesn't. Like!" Niche yelled.

"You bitch!" Yelled one of the employees, hitting Niche with something. She wasn't able to block in time, and she was hit on the head, collapsing.

"...! Niche!" Darky yelled, taking her katana back out. She incapacitated the employee, looking over Niche.

"Darky… I'm… Glad we met." she heard Niche say as Darky looked over her injury.

"Same here, Niche…" Darky said, "May I… Show you something?"

Darky extended her arm that had the spirit amber buried in it, and pulled down her sleeve, showing Niche her white spirit amber.

"Does it hurt?" Niche asked, frowning at the fact that Darky had something potentially deadly in her arm.

"No, it-"

Niche was already licking the skin around it, ignoring her own injury.

"Darky… are you going to say 'goodbye' to me?" Niche asked, "If goodbye makes you sad, I'll stay with you."

Darky smiled a bit, "It makes me really sad, Niche." The two girls shared smiles, before they began to head out.

* * *

"You need a dingo to become a letter bee… I heard two boys talking of it before you came. And you want to be a Letter Bee, right, Darky?" Niche was now standing on a rock.

"Yeah." Darky nodded.

"Then… Niche has become 'Niche, Darky's Dingo'!"

Darky smiled at Niche.

And then, after awhile, Darky noticed that Steak was on Niche's head.

She quickly did what Lag did, learning Steak's name the non-creepy way.

They were heading towards the last town before the bridge to Yuusari… Kyrie.

"The letter to Jiggy Pepper…" Darky found herself muttering.

Darky, Niche, and Steak dealt with things there, before finally heading on through to the bridge to Yuusari.

* * *

 **I'll be skipping over the Letter Bee exam, just know that both G and Darky passed.**

 **G's age when he became a Letter Bee: 11**

 **Darky's age: 12**

 **Flash's age: 12**

 **The next chapter will be around 3 years after this, which is when the true plot actually begins.**

 **G, Ultear, Darky, Niche, and Steak have been living with Sylvette for three years, and they know what happened with Gauche.**

 **Review, please!**


	6. 3 Years Later: Reverse

It had been three years.

Three years since Darky and G became Letter Bees, like Gauche was.  
Darky worked in the Cold Letter Division, using Akabari to discover the addresses of the frozen letters, so Bees could deliver the letters.  
G and Flash were really just normal Letter Bees, though G was MUCH better than Flash at it.

G had made friends with most of the stray cats in the city; bringing his previous total of ten cats-plus-a-panther to thirty-plus-a-panther. Sabrina Mary sent his other cats to Yuusari as a twelfth birthday present.

However… Everything would begin to end.

"Not all good things last forever… Not that this is a good thing. But it isn't 'bad' either."

* * *

Darky sighed as she put her goggles on her head, said head accessory acting as a makeshift headband, pulling away her bangs from her face.

Her hair had just gotten longer in the past three years, now reaching to her knees. It was normally in a braid down her back, though some was sometimes stuck in her Letter Bee cap. Right now it was free-flowing. She wore a simple low-cut tank top that didn't show anything -It was colored blue, and had a red broken heart in the middle- black pants, boots, and a thin, white jacket that hid her Spirit Amber.

She slipped something into her pocket, and called out for her dingo and her dingo's live bait. Niche had developed a sixth sense for when Darky needed her, so Darky called out quietly, as to not awaken G, Ultear, or Sylvette.

Once Niche came out, Steak in tow, Darky put on her scarf over her hair, and the three headed out.

"First-kun and Second-chan are waiting for us!"

* * *

"We have reasons to know that Darky Raiden is a Reverse Mole here in the Beehive." Aria Link finished her explanation to Flash, Scarlet, G, and Ultear.

Flash frowned, "While I wouldn't be surprised, what's your proof?"

"Darky has been working in the Cold Letter Division for the past two years." Aria Link began, "And for a year and a half, Letter Bees have been ambushed and their letters were taken away by Reverse marauders."

"How does this have to do with Darky?" Flashe asked.

"It's simple. Darky is the only one who can discover a letter's 'heart', and each Bee that was ambushed held a Frozen Letter." Aria Link then held up a slip, "And now… we have this."

Flash read it.

 _Dear Largo Lloyd,_

 _I quit!_

 _-Darky Raiden_

"She's… Not a Bee anymore?" Flash asked, in shock.

"That's cor-" The two had to watch as G bolted from the room, Ultear following at equal speed.

* * *

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARKEEEEEEEH!" G yelled as his sister was in his sights. Darky stopped, and looked over.

"Otouto. I knew you'd follow me." she held up Nocturne, Gauche's old gun, "It's time. Akabari."

She first held it towards G… Before hitting herself with Akabari, showing him her memories.

" _Who are you?!" exclaimed Lawrence, the past leader of Reverse._

" _Darky Raiden. Lawrence, the way you plan on defeating the Amberian Government is weak. It'll never work… So it's time for me to take over." Darky, who looked to be thirteen or so here, took out a regular gun, seemingly a pistol, "One day, my little brother will be watching this memory… Don't worry. I plan on discarding this gun."_

 _She pointed it at Lawrence's head…_

" _I am now the leader of Reverse!" Darky pulled the trigger…_

 _*Bang!*_

"Darky, what's Reverse?"

"Reverse is an organization created for the purpose of striking down the Amberground Government, which continues to prey on people's hearts, created for the purpose of saving the world." Darky recited, "I am its leader, and I plan on changing this world! We need to meet with First-kun and Second-chan." She grabbed his wrist, and began to drag him somewhere.

* * *

"Noir! Roda! I brought G!" Darky waved at two people that was waiting for them. 'Noir' looked over, and smiled at his boss. She had grown on him, and she felt familiar.

As did the blonde boy that was with her. The boy looked at the Reverse Marauder, and seemed surprised.

"Gauche?"

* * *

 **AND PLOT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! *3***

 **Please review!**


	7. The Plan: Noir's Mission

"Gauche?" G questioned, looking surprised. 'Gauche' looked at the fifteen-year old blankly.

"I am not Gauche Suede. Even if I was once him, I am not now. My name is Noir." Noir spoke.

"But I call him First-kun! That's Roda, she's Second-chan. They're Marauders for Reverse." Darky explained, "They normally steal the letters!"

Noir looked to Darky.

"Is it time?" he questioned.

"Hai! It's time for me to use the Letter Bullet." Darky took out Nocturne, loading a bullet into the Shindanjuu. She pointed it at Noir, "After this, you gotta return to Gauche's sister. Make sure that they think that you regained your memories." she spoke, before shooting the Letter Bullet. Noir was hit by it, sensing the piece of Gauche's heart that lived within Darky. Many memories returned that he didn't retain, but only remembered because of Darky.

Noir nodded his head, before heading towards Yuusari.

* * *

"What did you write within the Letter Bullet, Darky-sama?" Roda questioned as the trio sat on a roof in Yuusari.

"Same thing the real one did." Darky replied, looking at Nocturne, " _I miss you_."

"I see." Roda said.

"It worked, and that's what mattered." G said.

"Hai. Now we just gotta wait for First-kun to give us the signal. With this, we'll cast away our old selves as Letter Bees, and ready the Cabernet."

"Isn't the Cabernet bad?" G questioned.

"Quite. But it'll also likely get Reverse into the people's good graces. After that, I can go off and train while you're in charge." Darky said, "After this mission, we'll head to Blue Notes Blues. Niche, Steak, and I will head off to find the Maka and Niche's sister. You, Ultear, Noir, and Roda can awaken the Cabernet."

"Don't boss me around!" G whined.

"I said _can_ , Otouto." Darky laughed, "You and Ultear and go wherever when we arrive in Blue Notes Blues. With me to find the Maka, or with First-kun to awaken the Cabernet."

* * *

 **It's short but awesome :o**

 **Review! :D**


	8. Takeover Begin

It seemed so long ago…

Darky had left Niche and Steak behind with Niche's sister so that they could rest and get stronger. She had regrouped with G, Noir, and Roda at the edge of Blue Notes Blues after the Cabernet awoke.

Roda headed off to get sacrifices ready for the Cabernet to devour. G and Ultear went back to Yuusari, to take it over per Darky's request.

Darky herself followed the Cabernet stealthily, while Noir went off somewhere by himself.

Darky had taken the most dangerous task for herself.

Letter Bees weren't created to help the people of Amberground; instead they were created to keep that blasted sun on. Spiritus…

She grit her teeth.

She knew where the Cabernet would head after eating up the sacrifices. No one knew that it was Reverse that had awakened it…

* * *

G strolled into Central, Ultear by his side.

Darky had surprised him. He didn't think he could've gotten his magic back while he was stuck in Amberground.

He knew who he was going after first. Grinning, he pulled on his hood and headed towards the Beehive.

He truly disliked being a Letter Bee… He wasn't about to start making honey for these plebeians.

* * *

Darky grinned to herself.

* * *

G looked at the Beehive.

"Takeover begin!"

* * *

 **This is a short chapter, and next chapter will be timeskipped to after things are finished with G's takeover of Yuusari.**


End file.
